Mahorian
The Mahora Tribe is a race of unnaturally strong human fighters that were said to have existed centuries ago. The Mahora tribe has appeared to have died down quite a bit during the past few decades, reducing their numbers from the hundreds all the way down to only five. In an interesting twist of fate, the Mahora Tribe brought upon their own destruction because of the war of conflicting beliefs that had been going on between them. One side believed in dominant power and chose to use the power of “corruption”, while the other tried to use the power of “tranquility” and believed in forgiveness and mercy. Eventually a great battle waged on between the tribe members and many of them were killed because of it. Now, the tribe has been divided down and branched off, with some members taking their children and spouses and fleeing the tribe, the most notable example going to Scott.D.Ranmaru who took his wife and fled the tribe, creating the Scott Family in the process, hoping to expand his branch of the family. Genetic Traits The most peculiar thing about the Mahora Tribe is the fact that it appears all of the male members are born with natural red hair. This was evident with Scott.D.Keith who gave birth to both Scott.D.Rio and Scott.D.Ren, that all possess red hair. It was stated by Ranmaru himself that the reason why he did not have red hair during his youth was because his “Raiten” mode was always activated and it had kept his hair white and long. Even in his old age you can see that his scalp is structured with the shape of this mode in tact. If there is one thing that is a clear fact about this tribe, it is that all or most of it’s members possess unnatural physical strength, are born with a natural talent for martial arts, gifted intelligence, and have a never ending thirst for battle that seems to come from their genetics. Although, it appears that the genetic trait of blood lust can be heavily weakened with hybrids, an evident example going to Scott.D.Ren , who does not have his father’s or brother’s craving for battle as much '' An amusing fact about the members of the Mahora Tribe is the fact that they are genetically gifted with charming faces, and physically fit bodies. Whether this sterns from Ranmaru’s blessed genes that he has passed down to his family, or the fact that every male Mahorian is like that is still unknown. All we can say is that all of the members of this tribe have been categorized as natural lady killers who are able to charm the pants off of countless women, ''without even realizing it. Abilities As it was briefly touched upon above that the Mahora Tribe is a tribe that is gifted with a natural aptitude for close combat and swordsmanship. Ranmaru has stated that back in the day when his tribe had hundreds of members, they held several tournaments to decide who the strongest Mahorian was. It was unknown who actually won most of these matches, but judging from the fact that Ranmaru is the strongest Mahorian alive today, it’s a fair guess that he is a prime suspect. Along with monstrous strength, a high intellect seems to also be apart of their genetic traits, highly evidenced with Scott.D.Keith and Scott.D.Ren who are both classified as “Prodigies”. Mahora Erabia Mahora Erabia is a genetic ability that belongs to the members of the Mahora tribe. When a Mahorian reaches his physical and emotinal limit, a genetic cell triggers within their body and empowers them with two specific transformations. It is unknown if females can use Mahora Erabia. Essentially, Mahora Erabia gives the user two distinctive forms, one that is cloud in darkness, corruption, and regret; while the other is cloud in peace, grace, and tranquility. It is mentioned by Keith that long ago, their ancenstors used the very same techniques and that there were two sides of their tribe that had different views. One side believed in absolute strength and utilizing the power of darkness to follow thier command, while the others chose to rely on the power of the light and use their speed to overwhelm their enemies. Regardless, it seems that both Rio and Ren can access both of these forms, unlike their father Keith who was only able to access the "Raiten" mode and opted to teach Ren how to control it. It was stated by Misty that she cannot access Mahora Erabia, meaning that it is a male only genetic trait. Known Members Currently, there are five members of the tribe who are still alive today, three full breeds and two half breeds. Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Mahora Tribe Category:Families